Fire In My Blood
by Phantom's Ange
Summary: Takes place during the 2004 movie. Instead of Erik falling for Christine, he falls for another. Meet Sheelagh. Sheelagh is an orphan like Christine. Has an older brother. Her parents died in a fire which caused her to become afraid of fires. She's best friends with Christine and Meg. Hates Carlotta, and believes that an angel is watching her. Erik/OC.
1. The Fire

**AN: **Just to let everyone know, I will inform you all when new pics are put up on my profile pertaining to this story. I have already placed up a family poster of the characters, their home, the gifts, etc.

So with no further ado, enjoy my new Phantom story

* * *

**Year: 1856**

A little girl who was four going on five was running in the front yard of a large French style home, trying to get away from her pursuer.

Her eyes lit up with laughter and happiness as she giggled. Hearing laughter, she looked over her shoulder. She saw her older brother by three years.

Her brother, Reilly, looked like their father when he was Reilly's age. Both had short slightly wavy dark brown hair, same cheekbones, and the same square jaw. The only thing Reilly inherited from their mother were her eyes: a striking blue. Sheelagh, however, inherited all her mother's looks: hair, her pointy chin, yet, Sheelagh's chin was a bit rounder, high cheekbones, with the exception of her hazel-green eyes and her nose, which she inherited from her father.

While her mother's wavy hair was a slightly darker shade of copper, Sheelagh's straight hair was copper blonde, but both Sheelagh and her family knew her hair would darken to match her mothers'.

Running with all her might, Sheelagh laughed as she ran from Reilly, whom picked up speed since his legs were longer.

"I'm going to get you, dove." Reilly laughed.

Sheelagh laughed. "No, wou won't, Weiwwy!"

Catching up to her quickly, Reilly wrapped his arms around his baby sister and lifted her off the ground, causing her to squeal and laugh, which caused Reilly to laugh.

"I got you, little dove. Just like I promised." Reilly laughed.

"Put me down, Weiwwy." Sheelagh laughed.

Complying with her wish, Reilly gently set Sheelagh on her feet. Feeling the ground under her feet, Sheelagh hugged her big brother around the chest. Since they were standing next to each other, the top of Sheelagh's head came to the mid of Reilly's face.

"Ah, there's my two bundles of joy." came a soothing male voice from behind them.

Hearing this, a smile lit their faces.

"Daddy" Sheelagh squealed.

"Father!" Reilly yelled happily.

Both ran to their father. Each clinging to his waist. Their father, Frédéric Walsh, chuckled at his children. He hugged his two rascals, kissing their heads.

"Have you two been on your best behaviors for your mother?" Frédéric asked.

"Yes, daddy/father." both said in unison.

"That's my trésor (treasure)." Frédéric said in a proud voice.

He dearly loved his wife and children and worked very hard to get where he was. When he was just 12, he had gotten his first jog as an apprentice to a carpenter and worked his way up. At 20, he had earned enough money to go to University and that was where he met his future wife, Morrigan Sullivans.

It hate at first sight. During the beginning of the term at the University, it was hell. He couldn't stand Morrigan Sullivans. She came from a wealthy family and thought that others were lower than her status. The guy she was dating, Joshua Wells, was the same way: came from a wealthy family. Looked down on the people of lower class.

Each hated the other. They wanted to rip the others throat out. They couldn't stand being near each other. What bothered them even more had been the classes. They're class schedules matched exactly!

They kept bumping into each other in the hallways. He excelled in each class.

This went on till mid-term when everything changed. After his classes were done for the day and he was returning to his dorm, Frédéric heard shouting nearby. He could tell it was a woman and a mans voice. Following the voice, he walked past te mens' dormitories and just about to walk around the corner when he saw Joshua and Morrigan. They were in a heated argument. He could not hear what they were saying, but he could tell it was serious by the looks on their faces. His eyes widen when Joshua slapped Morrigan. Morrigan had a look of shock on her face as she clutched her red cheek. Joshua roughly grabbed her by the arms and began shaking her. Not thining of what would happen to him, Frédéric ran over, yanked Joshua away from her and punched him.

Joshua stumbled away and spat blood out and was about to retaliate, but a professor had arrived. The three were sent to his office, each told the professor what happened. Both Morrigan and Frédéric's stories collaborated with other, but Joshua's didn't. He told another. The professor then brought in another student. The same one whom had notified him of what had happened between the trio.

After everything was cleared up, Joshua was suspended for assault and put in jail. Frédéric offered Morrigan a ride home. She took the offer. After that, they became friends. Morrigan broke up with Joshua.

Morrigan's attitude about the lower class changed for the better. She began helping people. Soon after, Frédéric began courting her. He took it slow, understanding that she was still distraught about that day Joshua tried to take advantage of her. Those were happy times. They took walks, had picnics, went bicycling together.

Three more years at the University were blissful. They had no troubles. When their four-year term was up, they graduated. Frédéric became a businessman and Morrigan became a designer in clothing. Two years after, they were married, bought their home, settled in, and a year after, Reilly was born.

Both Sheelagh and Reilly smiled up at their father, feeling proud. Taking a hand, father and children walked into the house.

Their house was two-story with an attic that had a single window looking out. Holding up the second floor were six columns. A conservatory was on the right. The house itself had a lot of windows to allow enough sunshine in to light the entire house up.

Coming into the house was a grand staircase. At the top, the staircase split in both directions that led to the second floor.

"Mama!" Sheelagh called.

"In here, Sheelagh." called her mother.

Her voice came from the conservatory. All three walked in to see the children's mother, Morrigan Walsh, sitting in a comfortable chair reading.

Expecting to hear two pairs of footsteps, Morrigan bookmarked her place, closed her book, set it on the table nearby, and looked up, smiling. Her eyes widen and lit up when she saw her husband.

"Frédéric!" she cried happily.

She ran and Frédéric happily embraced his wife. Both laughed joyously. Sheelagh and Reilly smiled.

Frédéric and Morrigan kissed, the children looking away, feeling grossed out.

"Ewww!" Sheelagh yelled.

"Not in front of us, mama! Papa!"

The adults stopped embracing each other and turned to look at their grossed out children. Laughing, the adults complied.

A maid walked in, who looked to be her late teens. She was wearing the usual maid attire.

She curtsied. "Supper's ready."

"Thank you, Alyssa." Frédéric said.

Curtsying again, Alyssa left.

"All right, you two." Morrigan said. "Time for supper."

Jumping up and down, the family left for dinner.

After dinner, the children washed up and brushed their teeth. Both children's rooms were across from each other

While Reilly was getting his good night kiss from his mother, Sheelagh was with her father.

Sheelagh wore her usual dressing gown that she wore to bed. It was long-sleeve and went all the way to the ground, stopping at her feet. The front of the dressing gown had buttons in the front. The sheet and comforter was tucked in around her comfortably, holding her trusty teddy bear in her right arm. The texture of bear was wiry, yet soft. Most of its body was a light brown color while its muzzle was a lighter shade. Its nose was a chocolate-brown. Its eyes was dark chocolate color. Its eyes always reminded Sheelagh of her father, preferably, her fathers' dark brown hair. The bear wore a big smile. A big bow wrapped around its neck matching the color of its muzzle. Sitting next to the tucked in girl, Frédéric pulled something out of his pocket.

"I have something for you, Sheelagh." Frédéric said.

Eyes lighting up. "What is it, daddy?"

Not wanting hold off the suspense any longer, Frédéric reached into his left coat pocket and pulled out what he wanted to give to his daughter. Holding it out to her, a brass oval-shaped locket dangled from a silver hooped chain. Engraved on the cover of the locket was a picture of a full bloomed rose with a stem, leaves, and another rose bud on its left that appeared to be blooming. Turning the locket over, there engraved in fancy writing, Frédéric read out loud: "To my little dove".

"Here," Frédéric said. "It's yours." He handed the locket to Sheelagh.

Handling it like it was the most precious thing, Sheelagh gazed at it.

"Open it." Frédéric said.

Looking at her father and then back at the locket, Sheelagh obeyed and felt tears brim her eyes. In the left picture compartment was a family photo and the other was of her and Reilly.

Smiling, Sheelagh launched into her fathers' arms and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy."

Smiling, Frédéric took the locket and hooked it around her neck. Both looked to see the locket rested on her stomach. Both laughed.

"You'll grow into it." Frédéric smiled.

Sheelagh smiled.

Bending down, Frédéric kissed her forehead. Straightening up, he smiled. "Good night, Sheelagh."

"Night, daddy."

Standing up, Frédéric made his way to his son's room, ready to give Reilly his gift.

Morrigan made her way to Sheelagh's room to say goodnight. After saying their goodnights to each other and turning off all the lights and leaving a crack in the doorway, Morrigan went hers and_ Frédéric's bedroom to have a good night's rest._

Entering his sons' room, Frédéric saw Reilly sitting up in bed, Both the sheet and comforter would keep him warm. Making his way to his sons' bed, Frédéric sat next to him.

"Looks like you're ready for dreamland, son."

"Yep." was the reply.

Frédéric smiled. "I have something for you."

Digging into his right pocket, Frédéric pulled out what he wanted to give to Reilly and held it out for Reilly. It was a pocket watch.

"What is it, father?"

"You're grandfather gave it to me when I was your age," Frédéric said. "And his father before him gave the same to him and his father did the same and so on. This watch has been in our family for generations. It's been passed on through the sons. It is now my turn to pass it on to you. Think of it as a right of passage." He held it out for Reilly to take.

Accepting the watch, Reilly held the watch in his hands, examining its appearance. The watch's color was brown, close to mahogany. Opening it, he saw the numbers were Roman numerical and there was a small circle that represented the seconds by ten. Engraved inside said: "To Reilly: whom I am very proud to have as my son."

"Thank you, father." Reilly said, looking up at Frédéric. He felt pride swell in him at the thought of his father giving him something that has been in the family.

He made a vow right then and there to take very good care of his fathers' pocket watch that had now become his.

"You're welcome, Reilly. The cover was getting old so I replaced it with this one." Frédéric smiled.

Smoothing some of Reilly's hair, Frédéric leaned in, kissing Reilly's crown. Standing up, he then helped Reilly settle into bed and pulled both the sheet and comforter over Reilly's shoulders. As Frédéric left Relly's room, he turned off all the lights and closed the door, leaving a slight crack to allow a little light in.

Frédéric then made his way to his study to do some paperwork before he would join his wife.

Two hours later, Frédéric was still working, as his family slept peacefully, all unaware of the tragedy that would befall them and the agony that was to follow this very night.

Down in the kitchen, one of the lower servants was irresponsible and left one of the fires, never checking to make sure it was properly put out. So now the fire had caught onto some leftover oil from dinner and began spreading throughout the entire first floor of the house, making its way up to the second story.

Frédéric was finally done for the night. As he walked to the door, he stopped, seeing gray smoke enter through the bottom of the door.

_Smoke?_ He thought. _How could there be smoke?_ He went to grab the door handle. As soon as his hand touched the knob, he jerked his hand back with a short yell. The knob had burned him! His eyes widen.

_Oh no!_ He thought. _Morrigan! The children!_

Knowing he had to get his family out, he hurried over to his desk, grabbed a thick cloth. Hurruing back to the door, he yanked the door open. All at once flames greet him. Coughing from the onslaught of smoke, he covered his mouth and nose.

"Daddy/Frédéric!" he heard.

Not once thinking of what could happen to himself, Frédéric leapt into the flames and hurried to his sons' room. Within seconds he was in front of Reilly's room. Using the his shoulder, he shoved the door open. With such a force, the door gave way easily.

"Daddy!" Reilly's yelled.

Frédéric could hear the terror in Reilly's voice. Running to his son, Frédéric shoved the bedding aside. He picked Reilly up in his free arm and ran to Sheelagh's room.

Coming to her room and Not thinking, Frédéric kicked the door in. He ran into the room. Setting Reilly down, he quickly moved to the bed. Sheelagh was crying, terror clearly written on her face and in her eyes. She was hugging her bear tightly. Frédéric pulled the sheet and comforter off her.

Taking the cloth off his face, he said, "Wrap your arms around m neck and your legs around my waist, Sheelagh and what ever you do, _don't let go_. Understand?"

Sheelagh nodded. She did as her father told her. Holding her tightly, Frédéric began to leave, but Sheelagh cried out.

"Wait! Picture!" she pointed to her vanity.

On her vanity was a portrait of the entire family. Reilly quickly ran over and grabbed it. He then returned to his fathers' side. They then made their way to the Master bedroom.

They heard Morrigan yelling. Wasting no time, Frédéric kicked the door down. He set Sheelagh down.

He turned to Reilly. "I'm countin' on you to look after and protect Sheelagh, Reilly." Reilly nodded. "I need the both of you be brave and get help. Can you do that for me?"

Not understanding, but not wanting to disobey their father, both nodded their heads.

Frédéric smiled. "That's my brave little ones." He then looked at Sheelagh first and then at Reilly. Kissing Sheelagh's forehead and then Reilly's, he said, "I'll always love you and be with you." He looked at them. "Both of you." Frédéric then ran inside to save Morrigan.

Sheelagh made a run after him, but Reilly wrapped his arms around her. "Daddy!"

"No, Sheelagh!" Reilly yelled. "We have to go and get help like father said.

As Reilly ran to do as he was told. Sheelagh went to follow, but a small wall of fire blocked her. Shrieking in terror, Sheelagh stumbled away so she wouldn't get brunt. Clutching the teddy bear closer and backing away, she saw that she was back in front of the doorway to her parents' room. She looked inside and saw the entire room was engulfed in flames. She then saw that she was trapped in a ring of fire with no way out.

She was scared. Not only for herself, but for her parents and brother as well. At that moment, a deep fear of fire sparked. She heard cries and screams of pain. Turning to her parents, she saw that they were under a a chunk of roof that had fallen, their spines were most certainly crushed. She watched in horror as her parents were being burned alive right before her eyes.

She was separated from her parents and from her brother. As her parents were dying, she knew she could do nothing to save them. All she could do was watch in horror as sight before her played out. As their cries filled her ears, it was like knives were being stabbed deep into her heart. Sheelagh watched, unable to move.

Finally finding her voice, she cried out. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Hearing their daughters' voice, Frédéric and Morrigan looked up to see Sheelagh looking back with tearful eyes. Even though they were in immense pain, they gave her weak smiles, their eyes never leaving hers as the flames consumed the rest of the room, engulfing their bodies.

Sheelagh cried out, not being able to see her parents forms any longer. All she could hear were their painful screams as they died.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she screamed.

"SHEELAGH!" came a voice.


	2. New Arrivals

**AN:** Pics of Sheelagh's dress, ballet shoes, Reilly's outfit, & cap are now up. Also, I'd like to inform everyone that the section where the siblings are living on the streets was suggested to me by grapejuice101. Full credit goes to her.

* * *

**-1859-**

"MOMMY! DADDY!" a girl of seven cried out. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

The child of seven abruptly sat up, her eyes awake and wide with fright. Having just awakened from the nightmare...or should I say _memory_, hermind still plagued by it. Her heartbeat was beating hard and fast against her chest. Her hair was drenched in sweat. Her breathing was hard, her chest rising and falling deeply.

Looking around at her surroundings, she saw that she was in a familiar room. Feeling lonely, she clutched a familiar teddy bear in her right arm while grasping the locket her father had given her in her free hand.

"Sheelagh!?"

Looking towards the door, she watched as it was shoved open and light flooded the room. Being in the dark, her eyes were not accustomed to the bright light that was now flooding into her room. Blinking her eyes from the onslaught of light, she slowly opened her eyes to allow them to adjust. Once adjusted, she saw a form standing in the doorway, the light shadowing their face.

"Sheelagh, are you all right?"

Hearing a familiar and soothing voice, Sheelagh shook her head vigorously, eyes tearing up. Wasting no time, the figure hurried to her side and climbed into bed, sitting at the base. At once, Sheelagh clung the person.

"Shh, I'm here." the figure soothed. "I'm here."

Sheelagh cried. "I saw them again, Reilly."

Looking up at her consoler, she looked at her elder brother, who was now ten years old. His hair had darkened some. His features were a bit sharper, though he still looked boyish and had a long way to go before he looked like a young man. His eyes had darkened somewhat as well. There was no laughter in them. No happiness. But there was love. Love for his baby sister.

She, herself, had changed as well. Her hair had grown. It was past her shoulders and in need of a haircut. It had darkened from a copper blonde to a slight Santos Mahogany shade. She has outgrown some of her baby fat, but not all. Her eyes, instead of being lit up with laughter and happiness, were now dull, filled with sadness and pain.

Reilly began to notice that whenever they were near fire, Sheelagh would have panic attacks and then horrible flashbacks of their parents death. She would not go anywhere near a candle that was lit. He knew, right then and there, she had developed a terrible fear of fire.

For three long agonizing years, Sheelagh has had that same reoccurring nightmarish memory. And every time, she would wake up screaming, calling out to their parents, begging them to come back. And Reilly would be there, to comfort her and stay with her the rest of the night, keeping the nightmarish memory away.

Reilly remembered the last words his father said to him before his death: _"I'm countin' on you to look after and protect Sheelagh, Reilly."_ Those were his fathers' exact words and Reilly would not disappoint him.

And he hasn't for the past three years. He remembered that night, three years ago...

_~ Flashback: 3 years ago~_

_"SHEELAGH!" Reilly cried out as he and a group of nearby neighbors ran to the burning house._

_After he had ran out of the house, believing Sheelagh was right behind him, he ran to the nearest house and banged on the door until his fists hurt. When the door opened, Mr. Bowing, a nice old man in his late 50s was sleepily standing there with a single lit candle in his nightwear, looking bewilderingly at him._

_"Reilly," Mr. Bowing said. "What on earth..."_

_"Please, Mr. Bowing!" Reilly cried. "Myhouseisonfireandmy parentsaretrapped..."_

_"Take it easy, son." Mr. Bowing said, laying a hand on Reilly's shoulder. "Calm down and...where's Sheelagh, Reilly?"_

_Reilly looked behind him, expecting to see Sheelagh, but she wasn't there!_

_Reilly's eyes widened! Looking back at the older man, he exclaimed. "She must still be at the house! She may be trapped!"_

_"OK, son." Mr. Bowing said. "I'll around up some of the boys. You stay here with the Misses..."_

_"NO!" Reilly cried out. "I wanna come too! I made a promise to my father. To look after and protect Sheelagh!"_

_"All right, all right." Mr. Bowing soothed. He knew how protective Reilly was of Sheelagh._

_Hurrying back into the house, Mr. Bowing quickly grabbed his robe and shoes. He then came back and both he and Reilly hurried, rallying up a group of men and young boys._

_**-Outside The House-**_

_After they had rallied up enough people, the young men began to fill buckets with water and fling them onto the fire._

_"SHEELAGH!" Reilly yelled._

_"Where's Sheelagh, Reilly?" asked Lewis._

_Lewis was a young man of 18. He was good-looking young man. With short black hair and brown eyes._

_"She's still in the house!" Reilly said. "I thought she was right behind me when I ran out to get help._

_"OK," Lewis said. "I'm gonna get a couple of my friends. We're going to go in and search for Sheelagh and your parents, Reilly."_

_"I'm coming with you."_

_No, Reilly." Lewis said. "Sheelagh needs you here. The first person she is going to want to see when we come out is you."_

_Lewis then called out a couple of his friends. Looking once more at Reilly and giving him a pat on the shoulder and a smile, the group ran into the house, much to the displeasure of the others. As the group of teens were searching through the burning building, people outside were filling and emptying buckets full of water onto the fire. They continued doing this: filling the buckets and the emptying the water onto the fire._

_Reilly stood there, watching the doorway, feeling helpless as he waited. HE was supposed protect Sheelagh! HE was suppose to look after her! And now he may have failed not only Sheelagh and his father, but the promise he made. He felt such a failure. He felt like he lost everything. Mr. Bowing stood with the youngster, hoping to give him comfort and support._

_"Don't worry, Reilly," Mr. Bowing said._

_Reilly looked up at him._

_"I'm sure they'll find Sheelagh and your parents." Mr. Bowing smiled._

_After a few minutes..._

_"I see something!" cried someone._

_Both Mr. Bowing and Reilly turned their attention to the doorway and low and behold, Lewis and his friends came barging out. Wrapped up in a blanket in Lewis' arms was a tiny form. Reilly knew immediately who it was._

_"SHEELAGH!" Reilly cried as he ran to Lewis._

_Lewis stopped and bent down. He gently set Sheelagh down on the ground before he stood and began coughing, caused by the smoke he had inhaled. His friends were coughing as well, having inhaled some of the smoke. Both Lewis and his friends were given water to help calm down their coughin'._

_Bending down next to his sister, Reilly saw a blanket was covering his sister. He pulled the blanket covering her face. Her eyes were closed. Her face stained in dirt and blood. He could see dry tear-streaks. Her clothes were burnt and torn in places. She was shaking and whimpering, clutching tightly to the teddy bear their father had given her on her third birthday._

_"Sheelagh?" Reilly called softly._

_Hearing her name being called, Sheelagh slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at her burning home._

_"Sheelagh?"_

_Looking over her left shoulder, she saw Reilly._

_"R-Reilly?"_

_"It's me, little dove." Reilly smiled, touching her cheek._

_Taking his hand with hers, and just the feel of his hand, was all that she needed to tell her he was real. That she wasn't alone anymore. She leapt into her brothers' waiting arms and the siblings rejoiced at being reunited, though their parents were gone from this world._

_~End Flashback~_

After the reunion, Reilly and Sheelagh had been placed in an orphanage. Many couples came and wanted to adopt either Reilly or Sheelagh separately, but neither would go without the other. They wanted to stay together. It was either they were adopted together or they stayed at the orphanage until Reilly was old enough to leave and take Sheelagh with him. With that said, other couples left the siblings alone.

A week after they arrived, they ran away, living on the streets for the next three years. They became street urchins. After the first night, Reilly had found an abandoned building that both could take shelter from the weather. It was sturdy enough and had rooms with beds they could sleep in. Every night, Reilly would go out and steal things that were essential: food, clothes, shoes, and blankets.

After the first few weeks, Sheelagh had asked where Reilly was getting everything and Reilly lied, not wanting to upset her. Reilly hated what he was doing, but he had to. To take care of Sheelagh and himself.

One night, Reilly stole a pink dance dress for her and ballet shoes. For himself, he stole a dark colored tweed flat cap, a white short-sleeved shirt, blue waistcoat, and brown pants.

One of the times he was out, Sheelagh had followed him, being careful to let herself be seen. She watched in horror as her brother stole. Being as quiet as a mouse, Sheelagh returned to their "home" and waited for her brothers' return. She did not have long to wait.

He came back with a bag full of food. She confronted him, telling him she had followed him and saw what he had done. Seeing he could not lie to her anymore, he told her everything. How he stole in the middle of the night to keep them alive. How he hated what he was doing. He cried out how much he hated their parents and it was their fault for dying and leaving them alone in the world. Sheelagh comforted her brother as best as she could, crying along with him.

Unlike him, she couldn't hate their parents. She knew it wasn't their parents' fault for dying and leaving her and Reilly. It was the fire that took their parents.

Both took comfort, knowing they had each other.

For the next three years, Sheelagh danced in public, earning money. She would wash the dress the day previous and herself up that morning. Everyday, she would wear the same pink dancing dress Reilly had stolen every day. She also burrowed Reilly's cap to keep the money in. Every day, she would only earn a few coins.

Before their parents demise, their mother had a love for music and dancing, so she began teaching Sheelagh the basics: like feeling the rhythm and beat in the music. Reilly never liked to learn music.

With Sheelagh dancing to music in her head, she caught some attention, preferably a certain ballet mistress.

Mme. Giry had been shopping and was returning to the Opera Populaire when Sheelaghs' dancing caught her attention.

Mme. Giry saw a little girl whose hair color was a slight Santos Mahogany shade dancing. Her eyes closed, seeming to be listening to music in her head. She wore a pink, thick sleeve dancing dress. The dress ended at the childs' mid-thighs. Light pink ballet shoes adorned the little girls' feet. She took notice that child had talent. And if properly trained, could become a great dancer.

She watched as the little girl stopped, grabbed the cap, and went to a young boy with dark hair, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, blue waistcoat, brown pants, and shoes that stood nearby. She took notice the two had a striking resemblance to each other. _Brother and sister, perhaps?_ She thought.

The boy pat the little on the head. "Good job, Sheelagh."

The little girl, now known as Sheelagh, grinned at the boy.

She saw the boy looked pretty strong for his age. The two began to walk away. Mme. Giry decided to follow, making sure the two wouldn't see they were being followed.

As the two began their trek back home, Sheelagh's hand in his, Reilly felt like they were being followed. All he heard was their footsteps and if he listened very closely, he could hear another set of footsteps. These footsteps seemed to be following them. Not wanting to scare Sheelagh, he kept quiet. After five minutes, he made them stop. Looking behind them, he saw nothing. Sheelagh looked at Reilly worriedly.

"Reilly, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said after a few minutes.

They continued on.

Another five minutes passed and the feeling Reilly had was still there. Stopping again, he turned abruptly and behind them was an older woman.

The woman looked to be in her mid 40s with long brown hair she wore in a tight braid bun with a long ponytail. She had a pleasant, yet strict face. She wore an all black long-sleeve dress that ended at her ankles. The first four buttons were vertical and colored red. The other four were horizontal: two on top of the other and were copper color. The sleeves ended at the mid of her arms. She held a black cane with a silver handle. Her shoes were black as well with brown buttons.

Making sure was Sheelagh behind him, Reilly demanded, "Why are you following us?!"

"I apologize if I startled you." the woman in what she hoped was a soothing voice. "My name Antoinette Giry. I am the ballet mistress at the Opera Populaire. I saw the young lady behind you dancing earlier and I could not help but see that she has talent. With proper training, she could become an excellent dancer. I was wondering if she would like to come with me."

"Where? To the Opera Populaire?" Reilly asked.

Mme. Giry nodded. "She would be well taught. And have clothes and food."

"Not without Reilly!" Sheelagh yelled. "I go, he goes too!"

"Of course." Mme. Giry said. "Come." The siblings followed Mme. Giry.

Sheelagh then asked, "What will Reilly do?"

"He can be a stagehand." Mme. Giry answered.

"What's a stagehand?" Sheelagh asked.

"It's a person who works backstage or behind the scenes. Their duties include setting up the scenery, lights, sound, and props, rigging for a production."

"What will Sheelagh do?" Reilly asked.

"She will learn to dance and possibly, within time, become a singer too." was the answer.

By that time, the trio had come upon the Opera Populaire. Both siblings were in awe, never having seen something so big. Stopping for a moment to drink in the magnificent structure. Mme. Giry's voice broke them out of their staring. They had to run up the stairs to catch up with the ballet mistress.

Neither knowing that another pair of eyes were watching them with curiosity.

**-Inside; Opera Populaire-**

Inside was even more beautiful than outside. Not wanting to stay there for too long, Mme. Giry hurried up the stairs and to where the girls dormitories were located.

There, she saw her seven-year old blonde-haired daughter, Meg and a brunette haired seven-year old girl, Christine. Christine had recently joined, orphaned because her father died and Mme. Giry brought her here.

"Meg, Christine." Mme. Giry said.

This gained the two girls attention.

"I would like to introduce you to Reilly and Sheelagh."

Sheelagh, hiding behind Reilly, waved shyly while Reilly nodded.

"Sheelagh will be staying here with you two." Mme. Giry said. "Get her bathed and give her a spare nightgown. And then go make sure she is fed." Mme. Giry began to leave. "Reilly, come with me."

"But..." Reilly said.

"Now."

Not wanting to anger her, he reluctantly left, leaving Sheelagh with the two girls.


	3. A Voice From Above

**AN:** pics of Sheelagh's new nightgown and slippers are on my profile. BTW, the lullaby sung here is an actual song called "I'm Your Angel" sung by R. Kelly & Celine Dion. I'm just using part of the song as a lullaby even though it really isn't.

_Italicized words: nightmarish dreams_

* * *

The three girls stood there, not saying a thing to the other. No one knew what to say to the other. Sheelagh felt lost and lonely without Reilly with her. Clutching the bear closer, she felt a bit better.

Seeing Sheelagh was feeling uncomfortable, Christine decided to break the ice.

"Come with us, Sheelagh." she spoke softly, not wanting to frighten her. "We'll get you a nice, warm bath."

She gently laying her hands on Sheelaghs' shoulders, she and Meg led her to a door at the other end of the room that had the baths. They grabbed a washcloth and two large, warm towels. One towel would used to dry Sheelagh off while the other would be used for her to stand on after she bathed. They had Sheelagh remove her dress. With gentle hands and comforting words, Meg was able to gently coax Sheelagh to give her the bear. She placed it on a chair nearby, which Sheelagh could still see it. Both Christine and Meg could see the bear meant a great deal to her.

"I'm afraid your necklace needs to come off, Sheelagh." Meg said.

"No!" Sheelagh yelled, clutching the necklace.

"It's all right, Sheelagh." Christine. "You don't want it to get wet, do you?"

"No." Sheelagh shook her head.

"You can put it back on after you bathe." Meg soothed.

With some reluctance, Sheelagh unclasped her necklace and set it next to her bear. Meg and Christine then began filling the bathtub with semi hot water. It wasn't too hot and not too cold. Once it was full, the girls helped Sheelagh into the tub. Meg poured in rose scented oil. Sheelagh sighed, happy at having a bath.

She then gave her a bar of soap with the same scent. Using a clean dishcloth, Sheelagh scrubbed her entire body, getting the grime, dirt and sweat off. She dunked into the water, getting the soap off. Christine then poured some shampoo with vanilla scent in her hair and scrubbed it into her hair. She made sure to get the grime, sweat and dirt out. Sheelagh dunked again, making sure to scrub her hair clean of the shampoo. Feeling clean, the two girls helped Sheelagh out.

She stood still as Christine helped dry her off. Meg had gone and gotten a spare nightgown and slippers. After her body was dry enough, Christine toweled dry Sheelagh's hair.

Meg came back with a pair of light pink ballet slippers and matching nightgown. It had short sleeves with two vertical buttons and a sewn-in pink ribbon. Setting the slippers down, Christine handed the towel to Meg and helped Sheelagh into the nightgown. The end of the dress stopped at her ankles.

Sheelagh grabbed the bear and secured the locket around her neck. The three girls returned to the room with the beds. They saw other girls were already getting ready for bed. Both Meg and Christine showed Sheelagh how to get the slippers on. The three then left so Sheelagh could get some food into her stomach.

**-20 Minutes later-**

After her supper, the trio returned to the dormitories. After brushing her teeth, Christine and Meg showed Sheelagh the spare bed. Getting in and getting herself comfortable, she laid down. She then noticed that both Meg and Christine's beds were next to hers. They too, were in bed and fast asleep.

Now that she felt clean and food was in her belly, she felt tired suddenly. Eyes, drooping heavily, she fell into a deep sleep where the nightmarish memory awaited her.

_With her brother gone to do what their father had asked them to do, Sheelagh had begun to follow, but a small wall of fire blocked her. Shrieking in terror, Sheelagh stumbled away so she wouldn't get brunt. Clutching the teddy bear closer and backing away, she saw that she was back in front of the doorway to her parents' room. She was the entire room was in flames. A ring of fire surrounded her, allowing no escape._

_Fear gripped her. Not only for herself, but for her parents and brother as well. At that moment, a deep fear of fire sparked. She heard cries and screams of pain. Turning to her parents, she saw that they were under a chunk of roof that had fallen, their spines were most certainly crushed. She watched in horror as her parents burned alive right before her eyes. _

_She felt isolated from her parents and her brother. As her parents were dying, she knew she could do nothing to save them. All she could do was watch in horror as sight before her played out. As their cries filled her ears, it was like knives stabbed deep into her heart. Sheelagh watched, unable to move._

_Finally finding her voice, she cried out. "Mommy! Daddy!" _

_Hearing their daughters' voice, Frédéric and Morrigan looked up to see Sheelagh looking back with tearful eyes. Even though they were in immense pain, they gave her weak smiles, their eyes never leaving hers as the flames consumed the rest of the room, engulfing their bodies. _

_Sheelagh cried out, not being able to see her parents forms any longer. All she could hear were their painful screams as they died._

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" she screamed._

_**"****MOMMY! DADDY!"**_ Sheelagh screamed.

Again, she awoke from her terrible nightmare. Cold sweat dripped down her face as it mingled with her tears as she cried.

Underneath the Opera house, a shadowy figure lurked, merely a wisp of existence as the phantom patrolled his underground realm...

During his patrol, he heard Sheelagh whimpering in her sleep and decided to investigate. Coming to a window overlooking the girls dormitories, he easily spotted the new girl. She was tossing and turning. The bed sheets had become twisted around her legs. Her head turned right and left. Her face contorted in distress. She mumbled incoherently. He saw sweat begin to form on her brow.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she bolted up, screaming out for her parents. She appeared disoriented, her eyes glazed with sleep. She did not seem to know where she was. She frantically looked around. She clutched a teddy bear tightly to her person, like it was her lifeline.

Seeing her upset gave him feel upset for some unknown reason. Wanting to see her feel better, he decided to sing.

**-Sheelagh-**

After wakening from her nightmarish memory, She felt tears begin to fill her eyes at the feeling of being alone in a strange place without Reilly.

_I miss Reilly, mommy, and daddy!_ She thought.

Clutching the teddy bear closer to her, she began to cry. Her shoulders trembling. As she cried, a voice began to sing softly to her. It seemed the others did not hear the unknown voice. Only _her_.

_All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_  
_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_  
_I hear your voices when you call me_  
_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_  
_No matter how far you are, I'm near_  
_It makes no difference who you are_  
_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

_I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry_  
_All you need is time_  
_Seek me and you shall find_  
_You have everything and you're still lonely_  
_It don't have to be this way_  
_Let me show you a better day_

_And then you will see the morning will come_  
_And all of your days will be bright as the sun_  
_So all of your fears just cast them on me_  
_How can I make you see?_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_  
_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_  
_I hear your voices when you call me_  
_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_  
_No matter how far you are, I'm near_  
_It makes no difference who you are_  
_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_  
_I'm your angel_

As the voice faded, all of Sheelaghs' fears left her. She could tell immediately the voice was male. A young male to be precise. She felt comforted by the male's voice. Like he knew all her fears. Her tears dried. Her trembling stopped. Feeling her eyes droop again, she settled into bed and closing her eyes.

As she began to feel sleep claim her, she heard the voice begin singing again, this time, softer and closer, as if he was singing in her ear, lulling her into peaceful dreams.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

Within seconds, she was asleep with a smile on her lips. As she dreamed, memories of happier times of her and her family filled her mind. This would first of many nights that she would wake and the same male voice would be there to comfort her.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_  
_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_  
_I hear your voices when you call me_  
_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_


	4. Rehearsals

**1870**

11 years passed since the two children took up residence in the Opera Populaire. That night, after their arrival and leaving Sheelagh in both Meg and Christine's care, Mme. Giry had introduced him to the owner, Monsieur Lefevre. He was a gentleman who was in his mid-thirties. He had short brown hair and matching bushy mustache that ended at his upper lip. His face looked friendly.

Mme. Giry told Monsieur Lefevre how she had come by he and Sheelagh. Once she finished, Monsieur Lefevre asked Reilly about his parents so he told them everything. The fire. His parents' death. How they lived on the streets for three long years. That he had to steal in order for not only for his survival, but for his sisters' as well. He also told them that he hated stealing those that he stole.

After his tale, Mme. Giry asked on Reilly and Sheelaghs' behalf if they could stay. That they were orphans and they had nowhere else to go. Monsieur Lefevre asked if they had talent. Reilly answered that Sheelagh could dance and that Mme. Giry proposed that he could work as a stagehand.

After Reilly's story, Monsieur Lefevre considered what he was to do with the two children. After much consideration, Reilly and Sheelagh were given permission to stay in the Opera Populaire. Having been told the good news, the siblings had been ecstatic and worked very hard. They did not want to disappoint those that took them in.

Now at the age of 21, Reilly had grown into a very handsome man. His hair, still short, was a shade darker than his fathers'. He had a chiseled face. If his father was alive today, you would believe they were identical twins. He also had a very light 5 o'clock shadow.

Sheelagh grew up to become a beautiful young woman of 18. Her once straight hair now was wavy and came just a bit past her shoulders. It was now a slight Santos Mahogany shade. Dancing for 11 years gave her a dancer's body. Her legs were long and slightly toned as well as her arms. Her stomach flat.

She lost the rest of her baby fat and inherited womanly features. She inherited her mothers' beauty, that's for sure. Her lips were medium pink color that were kissable and plump.

Right now, Sheelagh, Meg, and Christine were getting ready for rehearsals that were taking place on stage.

As the three girls made their way through the backstage, Sheelagh could see chaos happening. She saw other performers running here and there, laughing and practicing their parts for the performance. Stagehands were running here and there, getting props and such. As the trio came down the iron staircase, chatting, Sheelagh saw lights being lit in the orchestra pit as the musicians hurried to their designated seats to begin to warm up. but it was the kind of chaos that made one excited and energized.

She saw paintings that would be used in the production. They were in process of being finished. She saw backdrops and sculptors working vigorously on their pieces, trying to finish began to create more props and set pieces. Other dancers were there, beginning to warm up when the trio arrived.

Coming to the stage a bit late, the first down was Meg. Christine was the second down and Sheelagh was the last down. All the dancers' were under the watchful eye of Mme. Giry. She also their ballet instructor. She made sure to correct any wrong step the dancers made.

Being the same age as Sheelagh, Christine grown into a beauty with deep brown hair that cascaded down into tight curls and fair skin. Her lips were a light pink. She had matching brown eyes always sparkled with warmth and she always wore a smile.

Meg, Christine and Sheelagh rushed over to the other ballet dancers and began to stretch as well. All the dancers were dressed as Carthaginian slave girls, their costumes revealed their bare midsections.

All of a sudden, Carlotta's shrill voice pierced the air and began to hurt everyone's ears.

"_This trophy, from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!_" Carlotta sang standing at the front of the stage, wearing an ornate dress and hat, and held in her hands what appeared to be a fake severed head.

"_With feasting and dancing and song tonight in celebration, we __greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_" The women's chorus sang, marching on stage, proudly singing out their parts. After the ballet dancers did their warms-ups, they ran ahead to watch the practice.

As Sheelagh watched, she wished she could be part of the chorus. She loved singing very much. Do not get her wrong. She loved dancing, but singing was her passion. Every free moment she had and making sure she was alone, she would sing her heart out.

No one knew she had taken lessons from a mysterious music teacher for the last 11 years. As she grew more beautiful, so did her voice. Now being eighteen, she could sing alluringly. She, along with both Christine and Meg, watched as the male chorus marched onto the stage, all dressed as soldiers.

"_The trumpets of Carthage resound, hear Romans now and tremble! And hark to our step on the ground, hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_" They sang, joined by the woman on the last half. All three watched as one of the male soldiers stepped on the skirt of Carlotta's dress. She stumbled a bit, but caught her balance. She then glared at the soldier.

Sheelagh snickered softly while both Meg and Christine giggled. All three girls never liked Carlotta. Ever since Sheelagh met Carlotta the first time, you could see the hate between the two.

As Carlotta near the edge of the stage, she glared at her costume designer and snapped out: "You make my dress too long!"

"I felt bad for Carlottas' costume designer. Having to listen to that banshee." She said softly. Both Meg and Christine tried to stifle a giggle.

The costume designer held out a white puffy dog they hoped would calm the diva down. It did the trick. Carlotta smiled and began stroking the animals' head. At that moment, the chorus parted and revealed a rather rounded man by the name of Piangi, who was playing the part of Hannibal.

"_Sad return to find the land we love threatened once more by __Roma's far-reaching grasp –_" Piangi sang.

He was suddenly cut off by Monsieur Reyer, the conductor, who tapped his conductor baton against his stand. The orchestra stopped playing.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen-" He began, looking down at the orchestra. He was about to speak, but was cut off the a now older Monsieur Lefevre who was walking onto the stage, leading two other men.

Not being able to see the two gentleman, the trio hurried to get another place to see better and because things like this never happens.

"Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production Chalumeau's _Hannibal_." Monsieur Lefevre said, showing the men the stage.

Sheelagh cocked her head to the side. "I wonder what's going on."

"I do not know, Sheelagh." Meg said.

"This does not happen often." Christine added. All three watched curiously, wondering who the two men were.

"Monsieur Lefevre! I am _rehearsing_!" Monsieur Reyer complained.

"I can see _you_ were." Sheelagh mumbled. "But was _Carlotta_? I think she was screeching. My ears are still ringing."

Meg and Christine smiled.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention?" He asked. Everyone became quiet and looked at him, giving him their attention. "Thank you. As you know, for some weeks, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement," Carlotta stopped fanning herself and looked at him. " I can tell you that these are true. It is my pleasure to introduce the two gentlemen who now _own_ the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles André." He said.

Everyone gave a slight applause, still shocked at the news of Monsieur Lefevre's retirement. André waved and grinned at a few cast members.

Sheelagh looked over their new managers. André was a short man with curling gray hair and mustache. His demeanor came off as a playful man. He had a pleasant face.

Firmin, however, seemed the opposite. He seemed to be more professional-looking. He had graying brown hair neatly combed and styled, the same with his thick mustache. His deep red coat matched his vest as well as his fancy tie.

"André seems to be a nice man." Sheelagh said. "Firmin, however, not so much."

"I'm sure you've read about their recent fortune amassed in the _junk_ business." Monsieur Lefevre said.

"_Scrap metal_, actually." André corrected.

Sheelagh snorted.

"They must be rich!" A few chorus girls whispered.

Sheelagh to roll her eyes. _What is it with girls and money?_

"We are deeply honored to introduce our new patron," Firmin said.

"The Vicomte de Chagny!" André finished.

Everyone watched as two men came towards them.

"It's Raoul and Richard!" Christine said in shock.

Raoul had shoulder-length gold hair brushed neatly. He walked onto the stage with a smile. He was very handsome and had blue eyes that sparkled blue with happiness.

On the other hand, Richard had short blonde hair and brown eyes. Like Raoul, he was quite handsome. Both brothers were dressed professionally with a nice coat and vest.

"Before my father died, at the house by the sea…" Christine whispered to both Sheelagh and Meg. "I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. Raoul called me Little Lotte."

"Christine, he's so handsome!" Meg said with a smile. Christine smiled back. "What do you think, Sheelagh? Aren't they so handsome?"

"They are good-looking," Sheelagh said. "But not my type." She looked at Meg, smiling. "But you think my brother's handsomer than they, don't you, Meg?"

Meg blushed. Both Christine and Sheelagh knew Meg had a huge crush on Reilly. Hearing Raoul speak up, they returned their attention on what was happening. They did not want to miss anything.

"My parents, older brother, and myself are honored to support all the arts, especially the world renowned, Opera Populaire." Raoul said, smiling at everyone. Everyone on stage clapped. Carlotta grinned, strutting forward, her hand extended to Raoul.

After Carlotta and Piangi's introductions were made, Richard spoke up. "I believe I am keeping you from you rehearsal. I'll be here this evening to share in your great triumph. My apologies, Monsieur." He nodded to Monsieur Reyer.

"Thank you, Monsieur le Vicomte! Once more if you please, Signor!" Monsieur Reyer said.

As everyone began to set up again, Carlotta happily walked off to her attendants, girlishly saying, "He love me, he love me. Love me, love me, love me!"

Sheelagh snorted softly. "The only way he could _love_ her is if he was a blind man, you dimwit."

Christine softly hit her right arm. "Sheelagh!" But you could hear mirth in her voice.

Sheelagh smiled innocently at her. As Raoul and Richard walked past the three girls, Richard spotted Sheelagh. He gave her a smile and quick wink. Sheelaghs' eyes widen. With a blush of embarrassment, she looked away. She had no intention of pursuing Richard. Christine looked at the floor.

"They wouldn't recognize me." Christine said sadly. Feeling bad for her, Sheelagh gave her a small hug.

"They didn't see you." Meg assured.

Hearing a familiar piece of music begin to play, the three rushed onto the stage, taking their place.

"If you please, Monsieur!" Madame Girly called, pulling Firmin off the stage as the dancers began to perform. "We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, Monsieurs." She explained as they watched the ballet dancers leap and bound around the stage, with prop chains and shackles around their wrists.

"I see why!" Firmin said with appreciation.

"Especially that little blond angel." André said as they passed Meg.

"My daughter, Meg Giry." She said.

"And exceptional beauty?" Firmin asked, gesturing to Christine. "No relation, I trust?"

"Christine Daaé. Promising talent, Monsieur Firmin. Very promising." She said as they continued to the dancers.

"And who is that beauty?" Firmin asked pointing to Sheelagh, as she leapt over a row of chains and spun around.

Sheelagh was so into the dance, remembering her years of dancing and the dance moves, she took no notice of the two new managers watching her.

"Sheelagh Walsh, she also has promising talent." Madame Giry said. "She's a wonderful young woman."

"Walsh, you say? I remember a doing business with a man named Frédéric Walsh." Firmin asked. "He and his wife were unfortunately killed in a fire, if my memory serves correctly."

"Yes. She and her older brother, Reilly were the only survivors and his only children. Orphaned at age seven and ten. Both came to live at the opera house to live. Sheelagh was trained in the ballet dormitories. Reilly was trained as a stagehand." Madame Giry said. "If you go backstage, there is chace that you will encounter her brother."

"An orphan you say?" He asked curiously.

"I think of her as a daughter as well." She said with a smile. "And I do not believe Reilly would not be too pleased if you try to pursue her. He is quite protective of her. Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side."

She moved them off to the side. They watched as the conclusion drew near. André acquired a spare set of shackles that draped around his neck like a scarf. Firmin smiled at André. Everyone began to sing again as they began to end the scene. Then there came the sound of something ripping.

The music stopped. Everyone looked to see the hem of Carlotta's dress had been ripped.

"Ah, me! Not on my dress! Why?" She said angrily.

She smiled again and continued. As Sheelagh danced, she could see Carlotta was getting fed up with how her day was going. Both André and Firmin watched and chuckled as Piangi was unable to climb onto the giant prop elephant. As everyone hit their last pose, all were happy to see they had a fairly good rehearsal and the end of hearing Carlotta's voice.

"All day! All they want is the dancing!" Carlotta complained.

Everyone got up from their positions and Sheelagh saw the prop elephant being turned around to show workers that were drinking.

"Well, the Vicomte is very excited for tonight's gala." Firmin said to Monsieur Lefevre.

"Oh! Oh! _Allora, allora, allora._ I hope he is as excited by dancing-girls as your new managers! Because _I WILL NOT BE SINGING!_" Carlotta shouted to André, Firmin and Lefevre.

The whole theater was silent. Sheelagh rolled her eyes as she sighed heavily. _Here we go again._

Carlottas' complaints happened weekly. " _Adiamo, tutti_!" She began to march across stage as people rolled their eyes and mockingly waved at her. "No, it is _finito_. Finished! Get my doggy! Bring my doggy! Bye-bye!" She said as she reached for her dog.

No one, besides maybe Piangi, actually liked Carlotta. Mme. Giry, Christine, Sheelagh and Meg watched all this in irritation. Meg rolled her eyes and Christine sighed.

"What a drama queen." Sheelagh grumbled.

"What do we do?" André asked in a panic.

"Grovel." Lefevre instructed.

"Grovel! Grovel!" André muttered as they walked after her. " _Princippessa! Bella diva!_" André said pleadingly.

"_Si, si, si_!" She said stopping and looking at them.

"Goddess of Song!" Firmin said.

"_E vero_!"

"Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in act three of _Hannibal_?" André asked Monsieur Reyer, who had joined everyone on stage. "Perhaps the Signora-"

"Yes, yes, yes, ma no! Because I have not my costume for act three, because somebody not finish it!" Carlotta shouted, pointing to her costume person. "And I hate my hat!"

"But, I wonder, Signora, as a personal favor, if you would oblige us with a private rendition?" Firmin asked, as Carlotta began to 'cry', covering her face, hopefully not smudging her blue eye makeup or the gold applied on her face. "Unless of course, Monsieur Reyer objects.

"No, _aspetta_, _aspetta_." Carlotta interrupted, taking a deep breath, 'recovering' from her 'episode'. "Well… if my managers command." She said with a smile. André smiled back. "Monsieur Reyer?"

"If my diva commands." He said, mocking her slightly. Her face fell.

"Yes, I do!" She said as she marched to the front of the stage. "Everybody be quiet!"

"Monsieur Lefevre, why exactly are you retiring?" André asked as they headed across the stage to watch Carlotta perform.

"My health." He said.

Sheelagh sighed. "There is no way she can carry a tune or sing this song." She muttered. Christine gave her a small sad smile.

"I agree." She replied, fixing her own costume. Everyone began to prepare for the earsplitting notes they know Carlotta would somehow work into the song, even though she knew they weren't supposed to be there.

"Psst! Psst! You too!" Carlotta shouted, pointing to a fellow cast member.

"Signora?" Monsieur Reyer asked at his place in the pit.

Carlotta sprayed some of her throat spray into her mouth and swallowed before saying, "Maestro." The piano played the intro and she began to sing. "_Think of me… think of me fondly,_" The cleaning staff shoved cotton into their ears to try to protect their hearing. "_When we've said good bye!_" As she hit the high note on 'good' André winced slightly along with everyone else. She was not singing the song correctly. "_Remember me…_" Everyone glanced at each other, in utter shock at what she was doing to the song. Christine and Sheelagh seemed horrified.

Up above, in the rafters and catwalk, a shadow moved about just above the stage. The shadow's moves were deliberate and precise; it knew exactly what to do and where to go. Standing just above Carlotta, it grabbed a rope that tied the folded backdrop up so it wouldn't crash down to the stage. He reached a black leather glove clad hand out and quickly undid the rope. The piece of wood on the bottom made the backdrop plummet down, the ropes quickly sliding from the pulleys. Everyone screamed as they saw the backdrop fall, but Meg's scream was the loudest. Christine grabbed Sheelagh, pulling her off the side quickly in case any more falling set pieces would fall near them. The backdrop hit Carlotta's legs and she screamed as she fell to the stage.

Sheelagh looked up into the catwalks. Peering into the shadows closely and for a moment, she thought she saw eyes gazing back at her before they disappeared. She felt like the eyes were looking into her soul. _What or who was that?_

"Oh my God! Signora!" Monsieur Reyer yelled in shock. The shadowy man above watched the chaos proudly before he left.

"Lift it up! Lift it up!" Firmin said as Carlotta screamed, smacking the stage as people hauled the backdrop off of her. Meg took both Sheelagh and Christine's hands.

"He's here. The Phantom of the Opera." She said as they looked up to the rafters. Not seeing anyone was paying attention to her, Madame Giry made a quick exit, disappearing backstage.

"Signora, are you alright?" Lefevre asked. "Buquet!" He called up to the stage manager, who just ran to his post, and began to lift the backdrop. "For God's sake man, what's going on up there!"

"Monsieur, don't look at me, as God's my judge, I wasn't at my post!" Buquet called down to him.

"Please, Monsieur, there's no one up there!" Lefevre called.

"Or if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" He called back down, a sly grin on his face.

Backstage, Madame Giry saw a letter flutter to the ground. Bending down, picked it up. The letters' borders were black and the red wax seal holding it closed was a large gooey looking skull. She moved her long braid back over her shoulder and walked back towards the stage, ready to deliver the note.

"Signora, these things… _do_ happen." André tried to assure Carlotta with a nervous smile and tone to his voice. Carlotta was still clearly upset as she gave Firmin a disbelieving look.

"For the past _three years these things do happen_! And did you _stop_ them from happening? No!" She said directing it at Lefevre and Monsieur Reyer. She looked at Firmin and André. "And you two! You are as bad as him! 'These things do happen'? _Ma_, uhg!" She said in frustration, trying to collect herself. "Until you stop these things from happening," She gestured to herself. "This thing does not happen! Ubaldo, _andiamo_! Bring my doggy and my boxy!" She shouted marching off again. Everyone sighed and watched her leave. Piangi stepped forward with a sneer and gestured to Firmin and André.

"Armatures!" He spat before walking off.

"Bye! _Ciao_! Now you see! Bye-bye! I'm really leaving!" Carlotta gave her last shout before continuing on her way out.

"Good riddance!" Sheelagh said. "Now we don't have to listen to her screeching voice."

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia." Lefevre said before leaving. Monsieur Reyer gave a groan of disbelief before he turned around.

"Signora Giudicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?" Firmin asked. Monsieur Reyer gave an exasperated shrug.

"I hope not any time soon…" Sheelagh muttered with a small smile. Christine and Meg laughed, but stopped abruptly when they saw Madame Giry.

"I don't think so, Monsieur. I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." Mme. Giry.

"Oh, God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" Firmin said.

"He welcomes you to his opera house," She began.

"_His_ opera house?"

"He commands that you continue to leave box five empty," She said gesturing to the box seat on stage left. "For his use. He also reminds you that his salary is due." She handed the note to Firmin.

"His _salary_?" Firmin asked in shock.

"Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him twenty thousand francs a month." She explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"_Twenty thousand francs_?" He asked in shock, yanking the note away from André.

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte as your patron?" She asked.

"Madame, I had hoped to make that public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala, but obviously, we shall now have to cancel, as it seems we have lost our star!" Firmin said ripping up the note in a rage. Christine, Sheelagh, and Meg were all talking softly, totally ignoring the conversation between Mme Giry and the managers.

"But surely there must be a… um… a…" André said stumbling for the word.

"Understudy!" A cast member offered.

"Understudy!" André finished with hope.

"_Understudy_? There is no understudy for La Carlotta!" Monsieur Reyer said as if it was obvious.

"A full house André, we shall have to refund a full house!" Firmin said in anger.

"Sheelagh Walsh could sing it, sir." Madame Giry said.

Christine and Sheelagh looked shocked. _Mme. Giry cannot be serious!_ But the look on her face said otherwise. She _was_ serious.


	5. Think of Me

That came as a complete surprise to all three girls. They could not believe that Madame Giry had just suggested that Sheelagh would sing. Everyone knew it was unheard of for a chorus girl to even be suggested to be the lead role a major production.

"What? A chorus girl? Don't be silly." André said dismissively, looking away from both Sheelagh and Madame Giry.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame Giry assured them.

Monsieur Reyer raised an eyebrow, surprised at this news, having not known this. André's interest sparked slightly at the news.

"Who?" He asked.

"I don't know is name, Monsieur." Sheelagh said apologetically. "He has never given me his name."

Madame Giry placed a comforting hand on the nervous girls' shoulder and smiled. "Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well taught."

André looked back at Sheelagh and smiled slightly. "All right. Come on. Don't be shy." He said softly, as if talking to a frightened child.

Sheelagh looked over at both Meg and Christine. Each gave her a reassuring smile. Madame Giry gently urged her forward.

"Come on, come along. Just… just-" André said as he brought Sheelagh towards the front of the stage.

She, herself, felt nervous. Sheelagh had never sung in front of others. It was always but herself or with her teacher. _I really hope I don't mess this up. Or that I don't disappoint my teacher._

"From the beginning of the aria if you please, mademoiselle?" Monsieur Reyer asked, walking back to his conductors stand.

Fidgeting nervously with her skirt, Sheelagh nodded, "Yes, sir." She closed her eyes. _Remember to breathe regularly. Being nervous will only make your voice quiver._ Taking a breath, Sheelagh opened her eyes.

"André, this is doing _nothing_ for my nerves." Firmin said, standing stiff as a board.

"Well, she's very beautiful." André said, smiling.

Sheelagh began singing. "_Think of me, think of my fondly, when we've said goodbye… Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try,_" she felt herself begin to calm down.

André's jaw had dropped slightly and he turned to look at Firmin. Madame Giry, Meg and Christine all smiled a bit.

Sheelagh turned her head to see just about the entire company walking to the stage, shocked at the beautiful singing they heard. She saw Reilly smiling encouragingly and proudly at her. She felt some of her nervousness leave her. With sudden determination, she thought, _I __CAN do this! _

"_When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,_" Madame Giry gestured Sheelagh to continue. With some more confidence in her, Sheelagh stepped forward. "_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…_" Sheelagh paused, waiting to begin the next verse, but Firmin waved for Monsieur Reyer to stop the music. He did and everyone looked over to him.

"Miss Walsh, it is with my great pleasure to tell you that you shall be taking Carlotta's place for tonight's production of _Hannibal_. We need her taken backstage to get ready." Firmin said.

Sheelagh smiled in disbelief. The entire company, including the stagehands, clapped and cheered at Sheelagh as Madame Giry took her off stage. As she led to Carlotta's dressing room to get ready, Meg and Christine went backstage to stretch some more.

**-That Night-**

Christine knocked on Sheelagh's (in reality, it was Carlotta's) dressing room door. Madame Giry opened the door, allowing both Meg and Christine inside. Sheelagh turned around, smiling at her two friends. They smiled back, each giving her a hug.

"You'll do great, Sheelagh." She said reassuringly.

"I really hope so." Sheelagh said as she nervously fidgeted with her skirt.

"You will. I _know_ you will. Christine and I always knew you had a beautiful voice. That you enjoyed singing a great deal and that you should get the recognition for your talent. Now that will happen tonight and everyone will know." Meg said with a small smile.

"We're so proud of you, Sheelagh." Christine smiled.

Sheelagh smiled at her two dearest friends. Soon, Christine and Meg were called to get ready. After giving Sheelagh their goodbyes and god lucks, they left. Reilly came in.

"Reilly!" Sheelagh said happily.

The siblings hugged each other.

"I am so proud of you, little dove." Reilly said. "You sang like an angel. Maman and papa would have been so proud of you as well."

Sheelagh smiled sadly. "I wish they were here, Reilly."

Reilly smiled and cupped her face. "I know. I do as well, little dove. I'm afraid I have to get back to work. I just wanted to come by and wish you luck." He kissed her cheek and left.

The entire theater was alive. The dancers and singers were very excited to perform and the stagehands were working very hard to make sure the props and backdrops were properly in place. As Sheelagh's part came, she felt her nerves lessen. Both her friends and Relly's visit had helped calm her._ Can do this. I can do _this. She kept repeating.

**-Sheelagh's Part; on Stage-**

When it came time for Sheelaghs' entrance, she stood center stage and began singing, _Think of Me_. "_We never said our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me._"

All chorus members and stagehands watched the young soprano with interest and shock. Sheelagh sang the song flawlessly, looking beautiful. Her copper hair lit up like fire and the floral hair decorations sparkled like crystals. She wore a beautiful white ball gown with a puffed out skirt. "_Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned, imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind,_" She continued to sing. She stood on the center of stage, alone.

Meg, Christine, Reilly, and Madame Giry stood backstage, watching Sheelagh. All felt proud and happy for her. Madame Giry disappeared backstage, leaving Reilly, Meg and Christine to watch.

"_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the __things we'll never do, there will never be a day when I won't think of you!_" Sheelagh began to think if her teacher was listening and what he thought of her performance? She only hope he would be proud of her.

She had no knowledge that down below the orchestra pit, past the leaky floors of the basement in the practically abandoned vaults of the opera house, her teacher was slowly walking the passages, listening to her singing, pride swelling in him.

The audience began to clap, smiling and whispering to others. All impressed by the new singer on the stage before them. In Box 5, both Raoul and Richard was watching Sheelagh, but it was Richard who looked at the singer with a dazed look.

"_Who is that?__ Who is that beauty?_" Richard muttered to himself. Raoul looked at his older brother with a smile. Richard stood, smiling. He clapped for her saying, "Bravo!" He knew he had to meet her. He quickly turned, leaving Box Five. As Richard ran down the stairs, he had only one thought on his mind and that was Sheelagh, the unknown beauty to him. "_I must find out who this unknown beautiful creature is. It must be a sign. I need to know her name so I can make her mine._" Without his knowledge, he passed Madame Giry, who was hiding. She had been watching Richard closely and knew whatever was going to happen would not turn out well. He was smiling. He was going to make sure to meet this mysterious girl.

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we, but please promise me that sometimes, you… will… think…_" Sheelagh smiled as she began to vocalize. André and Firmin waiting with anticipation. She went to a few lower notes before flying up to the highest note of the song, a high B, and finished the song "_Of me!_"

As she finished the entire audience erupted into applause, and she gave a deep curtsy. They all gave a standing ovation and tossed roses onto the stage at her feet, as she smiled and curtsied again. She looked backstage, smiling at her two friends, who was smiling back, clapping with the rest of the cast. She saw Reilly, who was smiling and clapping as well.

"_Brava! Magnifica! Stupenda!_" André called from the box seat he and Firmin were sitting in. Both were grinning at their great success.

Looking to Monsieur, he smiled, whispering, "Brava."

"Thank you." Sheelagh said. "You were wonderful."

He smiled.

She had always liked Reyer. He was nice to her even when he wasn't conducting the orchestra.

As Sheelagh exited the stage, she felt her head swimming with excitement. She was soon enveloped in her brothers' arms.

"You were extraordinary, Sheelagh!" he said. Sheelagh laughed, hugging him back.

Setting her down, Reilly said. "I have to go help get everything down. I'll see you later tonight."

Letting her go, she soon hugged by Christine and then Meg.

"You were wonderful, Sheelagh." Christine said.

Sheelagh smiled.

"You were simply terrific." Meg added.

"I'm so sorry, but I must go." Sheelagh said and hurried off.

**-After the Show-**

Backstage, the entire cast was celebrating at the success of the show. The members of the audience were waiting to congratulate Sheelagh, but it was not that she did not want the congratulations. She just wanted to see if her teacher was proud of her. She hurried to the chapel.

"I know where she is." Christine said.

Both, still wearing their white ballet dresses and their white bows in their hair, made their way over towards the door to the chapel inside the opera house.

**-Chapel-**

Sheelagh, still in her costume, was kneeling before an unlit candle that held her and Reilly's parents picture. Looking at the picture fondly. Fighting back her fear, she lit the candle and stared at her parents picture.

"_Brava, brava, bravissima!_" Softly sang the voice of her teacher, the supposed Phantom of the Opera.

Sheelagh smiled at hearing her teachers' voice. She took comfort in hearing his familiar voice.

"_Sheelagh__!_" Meg sang.

"_Sheelagh__!_" Christine sang as she and Meg quickly ran down the steps.

"_Sheelagh…_" Sang the Phantom. Sheelagh's smile widen. She moved her skirt more comfortable around her legs.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding, really you were perfect!_" Meg sang in a beautiful voice, kneeling on Sheelaghs' right while Christine did the same on her left.

Sheelagh smiled.

"_I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?_" Christine sang, questioning Sheelagh as both placed a hand on Sheelaghs' shoulder with a smile.

"Christine...Meg, remember when your mother brought my brother and I here to live… Whenever I came down here alone, and I had to fight against my fear of fire to light a candle for my parents, a voice from above…" Sheelagh whispered. "And when I had nightmares, a voice was there. Stopping them. He replaced my nightmares with dreams. He's always there, you see. It's like my father sent an angel to me. To protect me." Sheelagh smiled, tears in her eyes. "An angel of music."

"Sheelagh, do you believe?" Meg asked, her face composed in a look of sadness.

"Do you believe your father sent you an angel and is coaching you?" Christine asked.

"Who else, Meg? Christine? Who?" Sheelagh asked.

"_Father once spoke of an angel… I used to dream he'd appear,_" Sheelagh sang softly, looking up towards the painting of the angel on the wall. "_Now as I sing, I can sense him, and I know he's here. Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius."_ Sheelagh stood as she took Christine and Megs' hand in hers.

"_Sheelagh__, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true._" Meg said, taking Sheelagh's hands. She began to lead her back to the stairs.

"_Sheelagh,__ you're talking in riddles and it's not like you._" They made it back to the backstage, and they began to pass over the stage between the backdrop and the back wall.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me you're glory!_" Sang Sheelagh.

"_Who is this angel, this,_" Meg and Christine sang.

"_Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel,_" They all sang in unison, stopping.

"_He's with us even now…_" Sheelagh sang softly.

"_You're hands are cold._" Christine stated with worry.

"_All around me…_" Sheelagh sang, seeing to ignore the two girls.

"_Your face, Sheelagh, it's white!_" Meg told her, lightly touching her chin.

"_It frightens me_" Sheelagh admitted, surprising the two. Christine took her hand.

"_Don't be frightened._" Christine tried to assure her, as they began to take Sheelagh back to the dressing room.

Joseph Buquet had watched them, more specifically, Sheelagh.


	6. The Mirror

Madame Giry helped Sheelagh through the crowd of eager new fans and into her dressing room. Madame Giry kept telling them no, and shut the door. Once inside, she turned and smiled at Sheelagh.

"You did very well, my dear." She said, picking up a red rose that had a black ribbon tied around the stem. She smiled and handed it to her. "He is pleased with you."

She carefully took it, gently fingering the ribbon as if in a trance. Sheelagh handled the rose with care. The ribbon felt like silk. Feeling the silkiness of the rose, Sheelagh smiled. Smelling the scent, she inhaled its scent.

**-Outside the Door-**

Outside in the crowded backstage, Firmin and André held a vase of flowers for Sheelagh, but smiled as Richard and Raoul passed them.

Smiling at Richard, Raoul went on to find their familiar friend.

"Ah, vicomte!" Firmin said, getting his attention.

"Vicomte!" André repeated.

"I think we've made _quite_ the discovery with Miss Walsh!" Firmin said.

"Perhaps we could present her to you, dear vicomte!" André suggested. Richard gave a small laugh and a smile as Madame Giry exited the dressing room.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind, this is one trip I would like to make unaccompanied." Richard said as he eyed the vase of flowers in Firmin's hands. "Thank you." He said taking them, as the two looked surprised at him.

"It would seem he has taken a liking to Miss Walsh." André said.

"Indeed." Firmin agreed.

They watched as Richard went inside.

Not far away, Reilly watched this happening. During Sheelaghs' debut, he saw the way Richard eyed Sheelagh and he did not like it one bit. He knew he had to keep an eye on him.

**-Inside the Divas' Room-**

He stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at Sheelagh, admiring her beauty. She was sitting at the vanity, gently playing with the rose in her hands.

"Hello." Raoul said smiling, stepping inside and shutting the door. He walked towards her with the vase of flowers. His reflection was clearly seen in the large mirror at the end of the room, which was seemingly built into the wall.

"Hello." Sheelagh said smiling.

"I wanted to introduce myself! I am Richard De Changy. And you are?"

"Sheelagh Walsh, Monsieur."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. He gave her a flirtatious smile, trying to win her over. "Charmed."

Sheelagh gave him a small smile, not at all impressed. _Pompous ass._ She thought. Taking her away, she continued to gaze at the rose. She wanted Richard to leave her in peace.

"I was wondering if you like to come to supper with me." Richard said standing. He began to walk towards the pinkish orange doors.

"I am sorry, Monsieur De Changy, but I must decline." Sheelagh said. "I'm very tired from tonight's performance." Richard stopped and looked back at her. "And my teacher is very strict."

"Well, I shan't keep you up late." Richard said smiling as he turned back towards the doors.

"As I just told you, I'm quite exhausted and my teacher will be angry with me if I..." Sheelagh said with all the seriousness in her voice.

Richard let out a short laugh, ignoring what she was saying. He turned back to face her. "You must change! I'll order my carriage. Two minutes." He opened the door.

"I said..." Sheelagh called, standing, but it was too late. Richard was gone, having closed the door. Did he just ignore her and believe she would dine with him?

"Idiot!" Sheelagh hissed.

**-Just Outside the door-**

Outside the room, after Richard had shut the door and disappeared from the hall, a black glove clad hand inserted a key to the lock in the door. Slowly, the hand turned the key around a few times. The lock clicked into place softly.

Drawing the key back, the person who held the key turned and swiftly, and silently, walked off. Madame Giry had watched the entire scene. She looked at the floor for a fleeting moment before turning away and walking into the darkness of the next hallway.

**-The Theater-**

All of the lights in the theater dimmed. Candles blown out and the stage was slowly dropped into darkness. André and Firmin had left, both turning in for the night.

**-Sheelagh-**

Sheelagh stepped from behind the ornately designed dressing screen. She wore a lovely white nightgown. The neckline was a classic crisscross with the waistline that hugged her waist and full flowing skirt. The straps were slightly thick. Her hair, being freed from the hair decorations, flowed down her shoulders freely.

Suddenly, a breeze seemed to go through the room, blowing out all the candles, the smoke rising then dissipating. Sheelagh paused as darkness filled the room. Something was wrong… She quickly turned towards the door, reaching for the handle. As she reached for the handle...

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_" The voice of the Phantom, the Angel, rang out angrily.

Sheelagh slowly turned back around, looking around. She sang out softly, hoping to calm him down. "_Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak… forgive me. Enter at last, master._"

"_Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror_," He sang from somewhere beyond the room. Sheelagh slowly looked at the large mirror, seeing only herself for a moment. "_I am there inside!_"

Slowly, a form began to appear in the mirror. Taken back, yet amazed, Sheelagh knew in an instant the man before her was her teacher. Her _Angel_. She slowly began to step forward towards the mirror.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange Angel!_" Sheelagh sang, wonder in her eyes as she walked even nearer to the mirror as mist began to leak from underneath it. She saw the Phantom's face even clearer as she neared him. A white half mask covered the right side of his face. But from what she could see, he was a very handsome man. She saw that his black hair was short and slicked back. She couldn't see the rest of him since part of him was still covered in shadow.

"_I am your Angel of Music! Come to me, Angel of Music!_" The Phantom sang.

Outside the room, Richard grabbed the handle of the door, rattling it when it didn't open. When Sheelagh did show, he became worried. He had run inside to get her. He rattled the handle again. He then heard the Phantom's voice.

"Whose is that voice?" He asked to himself. "Who is that in there!" He called.

Inside, the mirror had slid open, revealing the Phantom standing inside a passageway, watching Sheelagh intently. Dressed almost completely in black, with a cape draped over his shoulders, a neck scarf tied neatly under the collar of his shirt, and his burgundy vest that appeared to be made of fine fabric. His hands were clad in black leather gloves.

"_I am your Angel of Music…_" The Phantom sang.

"Sheelagh! Sheelagh!" Raoul kept calling, knocking on the door.

"_Come to me, Angel of Music_…" The Phantom sang again.

Sheelagh stepped up to the now mirror less mirror frame, and stood there a moment, watching the man in front of her. He reached out a gloved hand, waiting for her to take it. His blue-gray eyes watching her. Slowly, she placed her hand into his, feeling the smooth leather of his gloves. He carefully pulled her into the well-lit passage. She willingly went.


	7. Phantom of the Opera

**AN:** I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Sheelagh's nightgown and shoes pics are up.

Sing duet: _Erik_/_**Sheelagh**_

* * *

As they entered the passage, Sheelagh saw that it was lined with candelabras, and what held them looked like gold arms. As the two began to pass them, they seemed to move on their own, allowing the two to pass. As they did, the arms move back to their original position.

Sheelagh could not stop looking at the Phantom during the entire time he held her hand. He kept glancing behind himself to look at her, a small smile on his lips, lighting his handsome face. He appeared to be in his mid twenties. She saw the light hit his face; his well-sculpted cheekbones and jaw and forehead. The mask seemed to be made for shape of face.

She did not know what came over her, but she got the sudden urge to sing and that is what she did.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… that voice that called to me, and speaks my name,_" Sheelagh sang, watching the Phantom look back at her. "_And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside my mind._"

By this time, the Phantom had grabbed a lit torch, and was now leading her down a spiraling stone staircase. He began to lead her to a large archway where water slowly dripped down from the ceiling. At the end of the tunnel that held small set of steps, Sheelagh saw a black horse waiting for them.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet…_" He looked back at Sheelagh."_My power over you grows stronger yet!_" Sheelagh slowly looked behind her to see they had come a long way. Placing the torch into a nearby empty slot, the Phantom helped her onto the horse before taking the reigns to lead her further downwards. Riding side-saddle, Sheelagh held onto the saddle for dear life. She had never ridden a horse before "_And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your mind!_" Phantom sang, holding onto the reins.

Stopping the horse, Sheelagh stared out and saw what appeared to be an underground river system. The Phantom looked at her and she him. As she slid off the animal and towards the Phantom, he caught her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Her feet touched the ground.

Looking at her surroundings, she saw the water was flowing down long stone made channels and waiting for them was a black gondola, which was quite detailed. It was silver and gold-colored metal. There was lanterns hanging off the front and back to help light the dark waterways. The Phantom helped her the gondola before he stepped in it himself. He grabbed a long pole and began to push the boat along.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear…_" Sheelagh sang as she looked ahead.

"_It's me they hear!_" Phantom sang.

"_Your__/**My** spirit and _**_my_**_/your voice, in one combined, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/_**_my_**_ mind._" Both sang together.

As they neared their destination, they passed stone carvings of almost mythical looking faces. Some had smiling faces. Some had sad faces. They entered a larger area where massive stone statues seemed to hold the roof up. Looking before them, Sheelagh saw a gate in front of them.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera_…" Sheelagh sang. As she began to vocalize, the Phantom pushed the gondola further towards the gate.

They began to enter a well-lit cavern like room. As they neared the gate, curtains pulled back from behind. The gate slowly rose, dripping water and mist and water flowed freely around them.

"Sing, my Angel…" Sang the Phantom. Slowly, large candelabras began to rise from the water, lighting as they appeared. "Sing for me!" The gondola drifted towards a set of stone steps that led to a large rock like formation that led up to a large organ, and many other things scattered around. It was where the Phantom lived. "Sing, my Angel! Sing for me!"

The Phantom jumped off the gondola as Sheelagh hit her highest note. He leaned the pole against the wall and then backed away from it. She watched him with amazement.

The Phantom gripped the shoulders of his cape and pulled it off, swirling it around his body with a flourish before dropping it on the ground beside him. He wore a black coat that fit him well, and he turned to face her.

All of a sudden, the trance she had been in was gone. She looked around and noticed a lot of lit candles. Her fear of fire consumed her. She began shaking and a whimper escaped her lips.

Seeing this, the Phantom became worried. "My dear, what ever is the matter?"

"Fire." she said softly. "W-w-why did you bring me here?"

He saw her fear of fire. Not wanting her to be frightened, he began to sing.

"_I have brought you, to this sweet seat of music's throne_" The Phantom sang, gesturing around himself and stepping to his left, walking past piles of paper and sheet music and books as well as props and paintings. "_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music…_" He walked over to his organ. "_You have come here, for one purpose and one alone,_" His back was to Sheelagh. "_Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music…_" He turned to look at her once more. Even though she was frightened, not of the man before her, but of the many lit candles, Sheelagh watched him with all of her attention, amazed by his voice. "_My music…_"

Seeing that she was still frightened, but not of him, he decided to place her in another trance, but this one was to calm her.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs, and wakes imagination._" He sang in a soothing voice as he stepped down the steps, keeping his eyes on her. He slowly to make his way back towards the gondola. Under his spell, Sheelagh felt calm wash over her. The fear she had felt left her. "_Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_" he sang. Holding out his hand out for her to take, Sheelagh scooted forward and stood, taking his extended hand. He helped her out of the gondola, making sure she would not fall. She stepped out onto the stairs. They kept eye contact and the Phantom didn't break it as he continued to sing. "_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor, grasp it, sense it,_" He beckoned her to follow him with a finger as he began to slowly yet gracefully walk backwards. "_Tremulous and tender,_" Sheelagh turned to look at the splendor of the lair. She felt his glove clad fingers gently touch her jaw, turning her face to look at him again, giving him her full attention.

"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light,_" He sang, looking down to a small mock-up of the Opera House's stage, where a small figurine of Sheelagh stood in what looked to be a similar dress to what she had worn in the performance. Resting against the stage was a small watercolor painting of Sheelagh. The painting was small and almost doodle like. The detail was extraordinary! "_and listen to the music of the night!_" He smiled at her. She smiled back, still holding his hand and following him. He suddenly let go of her hand and bounded up the six stone stairs that led up to the organ.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,_" He sang strongly, turning to look at Sheelagh. She could see very strong emotions on his face. "_purge your thoughts from the life you knew before! Close your eyes,_" Obeying, Sheelagh shut her eyes, listening to him sing, cherishing the sound of his velvety voice."_let your spirit start to soar!_" She let her eyes open again, a smile on her face. He took a few steps to the top of the stairs. "_And you'll live as you've never lived before._" He held out his hand. Without hesitating, she slowly stepped forward, walking up the steps, holding out her hand. He gently took her hand.

The Phantom began to sing the next verse a bit softer. "_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,_" The Phantom led Sheelagh towards the organ, pausing briefly in front of it. "_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you…_" He had drawn her closer, their faces a mere inches from each other. Sheelagh saw he was taller than her. The top of her head came to the middle half of his face. This verse, he sang stronger. "_Open up your mind!_" He began to walk around her, watching her the entire time. "_Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight,_" he motioned to his lair. "_the darkness of the music of the night!_" He sang, his voice becoming more passionate. "_Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._" He sang with passion as he passed behind a row of candles, the light shinning of the white mask and making shadows on the exposed half of his face.

Sheelagh never took her eyes off the Phantom. "_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_" That last note reverberated throughout the entire lair. He stood at the organ's other end. He walked back towards her to stand before her again. "_Only then can you belong,_" He gently touched her jaw, hands slowly moving to her shoulders. "_to me…_" Slowly sliding his hands down to her waist, the Phantom twirled Sheelagh around so her back now lightly touched his chest.

"_Floating, falling,_" He sang softly as he gently ran a hand along Sheelagh's waist, the other moving slowly down her side, to her hip, and came to her left. "_Sweet intoxication…_" Shutting her eyes, Sheelagh leaned back against him, resting her head gently against his mask-covered cheek. "_Touch me…_" He basically whispered, taking her left hand and bringing it up to touch his bare cheek. His cheek felt warm and soft. "_Trust __me… Savor each sensation_," Sheelagh slowly turned, and as the Phantom pulled her hand from his cheek, he took it in both of his as she faced him. She could see longing in his eyes. "_L__et the dream begin!_" He sang, grinning, gesturing to the space around them. He led her further along to another set of stone stairs. She willingly followed. "_Let your darker side give in,_" he looked back to her. "_To__ the power of the music that I write_," he sang as he walked down the steps. She followed. She soon reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped down the last step. "_T__he power of the music of the night!_" He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. He wrapped an arm around her back and a hand on her left arm, he gently moved her so he was standing behind her. Leading her to a smaller room that was in front of them, he gently moved a red curtain aside. Sheelagh looked inside. Her smile went slightly slack, shocked at the sight in front of her.

Before her was a mannequin that was an exact replica of her. And to add to the shock, the mannequin was wearing a veil and a wedding dress. Feeling exhaustion and what just transpired, Sheelagh felt light-headed. Black dots clouded her vision. She fainted. Just as she collapsed, the Phantom caught her before she could hit the ground. Hoisting her into his arms, he held her protectively to his chest. Walking up another set of stone stairs, he carried her into another room where a large bed shaped like swan waited. Its wings extended out. The sheets were made of a red velvety fabric.

Gently laying her on the bed, he sang the next two verses softly. "_You alone can make my song take flight…_" He gently caressed her jaw. "_Help me make the music of… the… night…_" Straightening up, he stood, never taking his eyes of Sheelagh. Taking his off Sheelagh for a moment, he pulled a long gray tassel and a lacy black curtain slowly descended around the bed. Gazing at the slumbering woman, all that could be seen of the Phantom was his mask.


	8. I RememberStranger Than You Dreamt It

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long to update. I've started a Doctor Who story. I've never written one and it has takin' a lot of my time. I'll try to update this on a regular basis, but I can't promise anything.**  
**

* * *

Sheelagh awoke, hearing faint chiming. Turning to her right, she spotted a music box that with a monkey sat. It sat on top, clinking cymbals together. She sat up, seeing the gossamer curtain surrounding the bed she had slept in and a black cord.

She pulled the cord and saw the curtain lift up. As she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, placing her clad feet on the ground and standing, she heard the melody stop. Standing beside the bed, she saw the familiar sights of the place she'd been brought to the night before. She began to walk forward, running a hand through her hair.

"_I remember there was mist… Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake…_" She stepped out of the small cavern-like room she was in and out to see the lake and candles lit everywhere, and a figure sitting at the organ. She saw candelabras acting like barriers. She kept her distance from the lit candles. "_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man…_"

She turned her attention to the figure at the organ, who turned to look at her, the masked half of his face showing. He held a pen in his hand and looked as if he had just been writing music. Sheelagh remembered him from last night. As she began to walk slowly towards him, he turned his attention back to the music before him.

His shirt was unbuttoned at the at the top, the collar pulled out a bit, clad in a relaxed looking black coat that had a small beaded pattern on the back, and he kept his eyes on the music. He tried to think of what to put down on paper next, in an attempt to not realize the approaching woman.

Sheelagh was quite curious about the man who led her from the dressing room to here. As she neared the Phantom, a smile slowly forming on her lips as she walked up the steps.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows?_ _Whose is the face in the mask?_" She questioned, walking over to him. When she came to stand beside him, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and her other on his exposed cheek, caressing it. The Phantom shut his eyes, feeling Sheelagh's soft skin on his. As her hand gently rested on his exposed cheek, the other wandered up to the top of the mask.

Even though her curiosity always got her into trouble, Sheelagh released her grip on the mask. _He must have a reason for wearing the mask._ She thought.

The Phantom slowly opened to see Sheelagh release her grip on his mask.

"Forgive me, monsieur." she apologized. "I was about to take your mask off, but I stopped myself. I knew you have good reason to wear it."

The Phantom felt angered by her confession, but also felt happiness. Anger that she almost took the only protection he had, but happiness that she had enough self-control to stop herself. "All is forgiven, mademoiselle."

Sheelagh smiled at him.

"Do you know why I wear the mask, mademoiselle?" The Phantom asked.

Sheelagh shook her head.

Standing up, the Phantom walked over to a canvas covered mirror. Sighing, he looked at Sheelagh, whom was watching him. "Do not fear me after what I am about to show you."

Sheelagh nodded.

The Phantom slowly removed his mask. Sheelagh let out a light gasp. The right half of his face was pink, slightly red, and partially deformed. It had taken her by surprise, but the deformity did not frighten her. In this light, you could hardly tell he was deformed.

The Phantom heard her gasp. Believing the gasp meant she was frightened, his hand flew up to his face. He spun away from Sheelagh, feeling ashamed to be in the presence of this angel.

He walked over to the edge of the water, his back to her. He dropped his hand. Sheelagh felt her heart constrict, watching the Phantom. _He must have thought my gasp must have been one of fright._ She thought. _It wasn't!_

"_Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look,_" The Phantom lifted his hand again, facing Sheelagh as he slowly began walking. "_Or bare to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell… but secretly… but yearns for Heaven, secretly, secretly…"_ Sheelagh watched him with watery eyes as he looked at the wedding dress-clad mannequin. She walked over to the staircase and sat down. "_Sheelagh__… fear can turn to love, you'll see, to find the man behind the monster,_" He sang walking towards her and sitting at an angle on the stairs as she watched him. She could see the anguish on the man's face as he continued to cover the half he was ashamed of. "_This repulsive carcass that seems a beast… but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly…_" He had his head bent and his eyes half closed as he stared at the stone beneath his feet.

"Oh, Sheelagh…" He whispered.

Sheelagh felt her heart go out to this man. This man who only wanted love. She could see that he wanted to be normal. To be treated normal and not like a monster that others had made him out to be. The man before her was quite handsome, even without the mask. She was one to never judge a person by appearance, but by their heart and soul. And this man had a beautiful heart and soul.

"Come, we must return. Those two… _fools_ who run my theater will be missing you." He told her after he placed his mask back on.

He held his hand out and she took it. He helped her stand. They both then walked over to the gondola. The Phantom helped Sheelagh in first and then joined her. The trip back towards the mirror was silent. Sheelagh had a lot on her mind. The man before her was her teacher! And her Angel! Not that she was complaining or anything. She was just surprised that's all. She could see the Phantom was a kind, gentle man and that he wished...no..._longed_ to be normal. Did she _pity_ him? No. Her heart went out to him. She hoped that he would find a woman to love him for who he is and look pass his deformity.

Once they came upon the shore, the Phantom got out first and helped Sheelagh. They then began walking back up to the girl's Diva's Room.

**-Diva's Room-**

Once they came to the mirror, the Phantom turned the lock and the mirror swung open.

"Where we are, mademoiselle." the Phantom said.

"Thank you." Sheelagh smiled.

The Phantom nodded. As he turned to leave, Sheelagh grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, please!"

The Phantom turned to face her. "Yes?"

"May I ask your name?"

"My name?" he asked. "Why would want to know my name?"

"Well," she smiled. "I don't want to call Opera Ghost of Le Phantom."

The Phantom smiled. "Erik."

"Erik." she tried it on her lips and liked how it sound. "I like it. May I see you again?"

"You're not frightened of me?" Erik asked. "Not even after you've seen my face?"

"Your face doesn't frightened me, Erik." Sheelagh said. "I don't judge a person by appearance, but by their heart and soul."

Erik looked deep in her eyes and saw only truth. "Then you may."

Sheelagh's smile widen. "Thank you."

Erik nodded and hurried back to his lair. Sheelagh went into the room, the mirror shutting and locking behind her.


	9. AN: ATTENTION EVERYONE!

I'm going to take down this story and revamp it. Hopefully the new version will be a lot better than the old. I'll take the story down, but leave the pictures up on my profile, at the end of the week.

If you have ideas, suggestions, etc. for the new version of this story, please leave it in your next review.

Phantom's Ange


End file.
